The Guardian
by Valamon
Summary: What happens when Valamon befriends a cocky viral and is given a Digiegg with a very wacked out Digimon in it? A very funny adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Valamon was lounging in the branches of a large tree, taking advantage of the peaceful moment.

"Finally I can take a break from this hectic job." She sighed and closed her eyes to rest.

Suddenly, she heard the rumbling of a large engine.

She sat up and looked around. _Where is that coming from? _A moment later, she saw the silhouette of what looked like a large motorcycle against a cloud of dust. The bike raced under tree she was in, allowing her a glimpse of the driver. She had seen every kind of Digimon in the entire Digital World, but she had never seen any that looked like him. He was a tall demonic looking biker; definitely a Viral and most definitely trouble. _I guess I won't be taking a break after all, ah well at least I'll have some fun._

Valamon spread her large wings and flew up over the treetops, catching a glimpse of where the biker was headed. _Oh great, he's headed right for the Butterflymon village, just what I want to do, save a bunch of scatterbrains._ She sighed.

She sped off after the bike, careful to keep her distance so as not to be detected.

Beelzemon pulled up just outside the village and dismounted, unaware that Valamon had just landed behind him. He watched the Butterflymon flying around minding their business_ This is the easiest assignment I ever got. _He removed his shotguns from their holsters.

Suddenly his motorcycle rumbled.

Beelzemon looked at it, confused. "Whaddaya mean, Behemoth?" I woulda sensed 'em."

Behemoth rumbled again and Beelzemon glared at it.

"I'm _NOT_ losin' my touch!" he snapped.

"I think you just might be, biker boy."

Beelzemon spun around and stared dumbfounded at Valamon for a second, then snapped out of it. "So, you here ta stop me or somethin' toots?"

"I'm gonna give you two choices: Leave or die."

"You, kill me?" He grinned. "Ya gotta be kiddin'! How could anyone, especially a female like you beat me? I'll tell ya how, you can't!" He snickered, his grin changing to a sneer.

Valamon's jade green eyes narrowed and she balled her fists. Her jaw clenched. "You're gonna regret that!" She took a few steps forward but stopped when Beelzemon aimed his guns at her.

"So, ya wanna play, huh? All right then, we'll play. Double Impact!"

He shot at her but Valamon folded her wings around herself, blocking the bullets.

Then she folded them against her back. "Yer gonna regret that! Viral Rain!"

The area of sky above them filled with black clouds and rain began to poor down. The two ignored the Butterflymon as the scurried for cover.

Beelzemon smirked. "Is this the best you can do? Get me wet? I've seen Rookies with better attacks than you!" He chuckled as he wiped water off his helmet-clad face.

Valamon sneered. "You should be feeling the affects just about…now."

Suddenly Beelzemon howled in pain as the rain burned holes in his clothes and singed his skin.

"What is this?!" he demanded as he crumpled to his knees.

"Acid. You were lucky ya weren't burned worse. Now get yer sorry ass out of here before I decide ta put you out of your misery."

"This ain't over yet." he grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled over to his bike and mounted it.

Valamon watched as he sped off and disappeared. Satisfied with her swift victory, she walked until she reached an area with a large lake. She sat down with her back to one of the trees and nodded off.

Valamon awoke and saw that it was almost dark. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. She stretched and rubbed her sore neck muscles. Suddenly she sensed something. It was the Viral she had fought the other day. He seemed to be out in the woods just north of where she was. _Should I go find him or let him come to me? Nah, I'll wait._ She stood up, walked over to a large slab of stone near the edge of the lake, and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. She folded her arms and closed her eyes.

Less than a minute later Beelzemon strode into the clearing. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Valamon, waiting patiently on the rock.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in surprise.

"I was sleeping. Why? Is it a crime to go where one wants to?" Valamon looked up at him.

He had completely healed and his outfit was unscathed.

He blinked, apparently confused. "No…."

"Well then why ask such a stupid question?"

"I didn't come here to talk!"

"Then why did you come here?"

"To find you! So I can beat ya."

"Oh really, your welcome to try. I'll be nice and let you go first." she said, standing up

"Big mistake," He drew his guns and shot at her. "Double Impact!"

She deflected the attack with her wings, then ran at him.

Beelzemon took a punch to the face, causing him to drop his guns, then grabbed Valamon's wrist.

Angrily she struck out at him. "Dragon Claw!" Her claws, black energy coating them, raked his face, making a deep gouge in his helmet and tearing up the skin on his left cheek.

Beelzemon shrieked in pain, letting go of her wrist, and lashed out at her. "Darkness Claw!"

Valamon cried out in pain as his claws sliced her face. She backed away, her hands covering her face; blood seeped through her fingers. Taking advantage of the moment Beelzemon stooped down and picked up one of his gun. He pointed it at her and was pulling on the trigger but stopped. Instead, he put it back in its holster, then picked up the other one and put it up. He looked up at Valamon and saw her hurriedly wiping her face of with the inside of her shirt. After a few seconds she stopped and looked up. Her face was still smeared with blood and blood still seeped from her wounds but the claw marks were quite distinguishable. _God I got 'er pretty good. _He thought as he surveyed her.

Valamon saw him just watching her, which puzzled her. _Why hasn't he done anything? I was wide open. Oh, god my face hurts so badly. He's SO gonna pay for that!_

"What are doing just standing there!?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I dunno. You'd better wash yer face off."

"Shut up, don't worry about my face. Let's get this over with!"

"We're not gunna do this again are we?" he asked, falling into a fighting stance. "I guess so." He sighed.

He waited until Valamon rushed at him. Then he grabbed her wrist as she tried to hit him, spun her forcefully around, and pinned her against him with his other arm. Valamon struggled in his arms, but he tightened his grip.

"Let me go!"

"No can do, toots."

Valamon growled in her throat, but felt her heart racing because of how close she was to him; she tried to ignore it as she felt her anger rise. "Rrrr, you let go of me right now or else!"

"Or else what, you gonna talk me ta death?"

"Humph, just you wait! YOU STUPID SON OF A-MMPH!"

Beelzemon clasped his hand over her mouth. "I didn't really mean it!" Blood from her wounds dribbled down his hand and onto his boot. "Damn! Now I got blood on my boot!"

Valamon struggled harder. She succeeded in pulling one arm free and used it to elbow Beelzemon hard in the gut, causing him to let go of her. But just as she turned around, he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"That was a pretty good move. But I got ya now," He grinned and pushed down hard on her shoulders, causing her to wince. "So, whatcha gonna do now, huh toots?"

"Don't get cocky you stupid little-"

"Oh shut up."

Valamon could feel her blood boiling. How could a cocky viral beat her so easily? She didn't know but she was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. She clenched her jaw from the pain of Beelzemon's weight on her_. I can't take much more of this. I gotta do somethin' now. _Valamon dug her claws into the startled Viral's gut. Then, with a tremendous force, she tossed him over her head and into a nearby tree. He hit the tree so hard that it snapped.

Valamon got up and walked toward the tree. She stopped within a foot of Beelzemon.

"I told ya not to get too cocky, stupid. Now, did that teach you, or do you need another lesson?"

"I know, I know! Don't get cocky." Beelzemon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the pain coursing through him.

Valamon thumped him hard upside the head a few times.

_WAM! THWAPP! _

He put his arms up protectively. "OW! Stop it already, STOP! I'm sorry, alright?"

Valamon stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "Hmmm, fine, but don't do anything stupid."

"Alright."

Valamon helped him to his feet only to be punched in the face and knocked unconscious. Beelzemon bit his bottom lip, he hadn't meant to knock her out, just startle her. _She is SO gonna kill me when she gets up._ _I'm a dead Digimon. Ah well, no use runnin' away. _

Valamon awoke with a start. Darkness rushed in to greet her. She stood up and felt something fall off her. She looked down and saw the black object on the ground. She bent down and picked it up and, as her eyes adjusted to the gloom, saw that it was Beelzemon's jacket. She looked at it, confused. Why did he put his jacket on her? And where was he?

She looked around and saw him sleeping with his back against a tree not far from where she was standing. _Hmm, why did he stay? Doesn't he know that I was gonna kill him when I woke up?_ She walked over and laid the jacket over him, then walked back over to the tree she had been sleeping in earlier and went back to sleep.

Later when she woke up again, it was morning and Beelzemon was nowhere in sight. _Now where did he go? I still need to get him._

Valamon stood up and walked over to the lake and, after washing off her face, looked down at her reflection. The wounds Beelzemon had inflicted upon her were completely healed, except the one that was the deepest and stretched the farthest, it had become a thin jagged scar.

"Hmm. Should I hit him or not? Nah, I'll save it for when he's not expecting it." she muttered to herself and smiled.

She straightened up and turned around. Beelzemon was sitting by a tree and playing with an apple, the wounds on his cheek and helmet were gone.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Messin' around." He tossed her the apple.

She caught it and looked at the design he had drawn in it. It was a crudely drawn circle. A small smile spread over Valamon's face. She tossed the apple back to Beelzemon, who caught it and took a bite out of it.

She walked over and sat down next to him. She started drawing in a large patch of dirt. Beelzemon watched amazed as Valamon drew an almost exact replica of a Dolphmon in the dirt with her foreclaw.

"Wow, that's pretty good."

"I can draw better."

"Oh wow."

"You know, I never did catch your name. The Digimon I fight usually announce themselves."

"Well I don't really like doin' that. I just like to fight."

"So do I. You probably know who I am."

"Yeah, you're Valamon, the almighty Guardian."

She chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say _almighty_, just Guardian will work."

"Well I'm Beelzemon."

"Hmm, I've never heard of you before. This is unusual, since I know just about everybody else's names."

"Well, I'm not surprised, I'm usually too busy fighting to worry about things like tellin' others my name," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout knockin' ya out yesterday."

"It's alright. Not the first time someone's done somethin' like that to me."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"Nothing, never mind." she replied, waving her hand dismissively.

Beelzemon shrugged slightly and took another bite out of his apple.

Beelzemon left while Valamon was scouting out the area. When she came back and found him gone, she did not mind.

_Probably has better stuff to do than hang around here all day._ She settled down in the branches of one of the trees and went to sleep.

Two hours later Beelzemon returned and, seeing Valamon sleeping in the tree, decided to scare her.

He climbed up the tree to her branch. "Heya toots!"

Valamon, startled awake, tumbled out of the tree and landed face first on the ground. She leapt to her feet and, seeing Beelzemon laughing at her from the tree limb, flew up and hovered in front of him.

"What did you do that for?!" she demanded.

"'Cause it was funny!"

"Arrgghh!" Valamon aimed a kick at him but he dodged it, jumping out of the tree, and landing feet first on the ground.

Valamon landed on the tree branch, pulled an apple off one of the higher branches, and chucked it at him. He caught it and tossed it back at her. She caught it and hurled it again with all her might. It hit him hard and splattered all over his face and helmet, causing him to fall upon his back.

"HAH! That's what you get for scaring me and making me fall outta the tree!" she said with a giggle.

Beelzemon got to his feet and wiped some of the apple off his face. He stalked off to one of the trees farther away and sat there, fuming.

Valamon jumped down from the tree and walked over to him. She stopped just in front of him and bent down. "Oh so now you're gonna sulk just because you got what you deserved?"

He glared at her, his eyes narrowing to slits.

She sighed and wiped the rest of the apple off his helmet and face. "I didn't mean to be that harsh. It's just that I don't have very much patience."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Are you apologizing?"

"Yes I am. I still care enough to apologize when I know I've been too harsh."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Let's just say I've been through a lot." She stood up and walked a little ways away from him.

He stood up. "I guess I should be goin' now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She sat down and watched as he walked out of the clearing. Then, suddenly feeling tired, Valamon slowly fell asleep.

She hadn't been asleep for more than a couple of minutes when she jolted awake, sensing something was wrong. She stood up and flew up into the air then flew off in the direction of the danger she was sensing.


	2. Chapter 2

Beelzemon was walking along the edge of the forest when he was suddenly attacked.

"Celestial Arrow!"

A golden arrow came whizzing at him from out of nowhere. It missed Beelzemon's head by an inch. He spun around and an Angewomon dropped down from the tree that she had been hiding in.

"I missed, but not this time! Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon created a golden ring above her head. A wave of rainbow energy spread from it and hit Beelzemon, immobilizing him.

Then the feathers on her gloves grew longer into a bow and she knocked an arrow of gold energy on the string. She aimed it at his chest. Just as she let go, calling out, "Celestial Arrow!" Valamon dropped down in front of Beelzemon.

She grunted in pain as the arrow hit her in the back, causing her to fall to her knees.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of Valamon, Angewomon gasped. "Oh no! What have I done?"

Just then, the Heaven's Charm wore off and Beelzemon dropped down beside Valamon. "Are you alright?" he asked in alarm, placing a hand on her back.

"I'll…be just…fine…." She gasped in pain and coughed.

Blood was slowly spreading across her black shirt. Slowly and painfully, she stood up with the help of Beelzemon.

Angewomon started to apologize. "Valamon I'm so sorry I-" but Valamon cut her off.

"Don't worry about it," she winced as she tried to stand up straight. "You were lucky I arrived here just in time. If I found out that you had killed him…." She collapsed against Beelzemon, taking several deep, painful breaths.

"I could go and get help."

"No, I don't need any help. I'll be fine. I've been through worse injuries and survived on my own. A little arrow in the back won't stop me for long. You should just leave; go find some other evil Digimon to fight or somethin'."

Reluctantly Angewomon left, flying off toward her village. After she left, Beelzemon carried Valamon back to the clearing; she protested the entire time. He set her down by the lake on the large slab of rock. Then sat down next to her, letting her lean against him for support.

"How do you feel?"

"Hurt." she replied simply, gritting her teeth.

"Why did ya do that? You didn't have to."

"'Course I did. Couldn't have somebody else kill you now could I?"

"'Course not." He smiled grimly.

Valamon inhaled sharply as she leaned forward.

"Maybe I should take a look at that wound."

"NO!" she cried, startling him.

"But why?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not good enough for me."

He reached over and started lifting up the back of her shirt, but Valamon jerked away, causing her to come close to falling in the water. She groaned in pain as Beelzemon grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"Valamon, I really need to check your wound."

"I'll be just fine," she snapped. Then seeing the hurt look on his face, said more gently, "Ok fine, if it make's you happy, you can examine my wound."

With great difficulty, she pulled up the back of her shirt, revealing a glossy black design laced with gold and white, partially covered in blood, and a hole just above it with blood still oozing out of it. Beelzemon scooped up a handful of water poured it over her back. Valamon shivered as the water trickled down her back. He continued until he washed off all the blood, completely revealing the strange design and a large scar. It looked like a dragon's eye, but instead of a pupil, it had the Chikara sign in the middle. A large scar cut the insignia in half diagonally.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This weird design on your back."

"It's…just a design."

"Hmm…" He pulled down her shirt. "How did ya get that scar?"

"A fight. You don't have to stay ya know." Valamon said, readjusting her shirt.

"I know, but it's the least I can do for you. Since you saved me. I sorta owe you." Beelzemon said.

"That's very-" she started but stopped, suddenly sensing something flying towards them. "We have company."

Beelzemon looked at her curiously, but before he could say anything, an Angemon dropped down in front of them, carrying a red and purple Digiegg.

"Ah, here you are. I've been looking for you, Valamon. Zhuqiaomon has asked me to give this to you." He held the egg out to her.

Slowly and painfully, Valamon stood up and took the egg from him. "Why?"

"He said that you must protect it because you are the Guardian. Protect this with your life and, whatever you do, don't let the creature in that egg die. It has a very special destiny." Then he flew off, leaving Valamon to stare at the egg in wonder.

_If this thing is so special then why should I protect it? Why couldn't Zhuqiaomon just keep it at his castle?_

Beelzemon stood up and stared at the egg. "Wonder what's so special about it."

"I dunno." She shrugged and winced. Then let out a startled cry as the egg began to shake.

Cracks began forming like tiny threads, spreading out across the egg. The top fell off, revealing a tiny purple eyed, pale pink puffball covered in prickles.

"Hewwo." it said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice that sounded like it had swallowed a whole can of helium.

"What is that?"

"I dunno."

"Me Piffmon."

Both of them cracked up laughing.

"HELL!" said Piffmon happily, hopping down to the ground in front of Beelzemon.

He looked down at the creature in bewilderment. "Did it just say-oh my God where did it learn that!"

Valamon shrugged, throwing the empty shell over her shoulder. "I dunno, but whoever did I'm gonna teach them some lessons on cussin'."

"How could he learn that if he if was in the egg?"

"Don't ask me, I'm clueless."

Beelzemon reached down and picked up Piffmon.

"Badu?" Piffmon asked curiously.

"Huh? D'ya know any other words?"

"Sparker!"

"Wha?"

Suddenly Piffmon jolted Beelzemon's hand, making him drop the small creature and cry out, "YEOW! God d# it!"

"BEELZEMON!" Valamon walked over and bopped him upside the head. "Don't talk like that! Especially in front of the little one."

"But-hey where'd the little puff ball go?"

Suddenly they heard a small splash and a voice saying, "SPLOOOOOSSHH! WHEEEEEEEEEE! FUUUNN!"

They turned to see Piffmon drifting around on the surface of the lake.

"Oh crap, Piffmon's floatin' away!"

"Come on let's go get him!"

They jumped into the water, making a huge splash and causing small waves to form. The waves carried Piffmon over to the other side, where he dropped down in front of a tall Digimon that was covered in gold armor.

"OH CRAP! It's Reapermon!" Beelzemon said and started swimming faster.

"Who?" Valamon asked, swimming after him, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that coursed through her body.

They reached the shore and climbed onto the bank.

"BWAUAUAUAUAWWW! HAPPY, HAPPY GOOBER! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

"What's this idiotic thing? Surely it isn't the Digimon I've been sent to capture by Master Daemon." Reapermon said aloud, staring at the tiny Viral as he hopped up and down.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!" said Piffmon loudly, hopping on Reapermon's head.

Suddenly, he made a bubble-and-sparks sign, saying,

_IDIOTIC EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON FOR SALE!_

"HEY, YOU LITTLE TWIT, I OUGHTTA KILL YOU-!" He never finished his sentence, as the sign had changed to say:

_BUPPA-DUH-BOP-BADU-IDIOT! GET 'IM WHILE HE'S STUPIDLY IGNORANT!_

Valamon and Beelzemon were laughing so hard they fell down, holding their sides. Reapermon grabbed at Piffmon, but the little Viral kept dodging him. Suddenly Reapermon caught Piffmon. He cackled as he squeezed the tiny Digimon until he cried out in pain.

"DOOOOOOHH!"

Enraged, Valamon got to her feet and attacked Reapermon. "Dragon Claw!"

This startled the Viral so much that he dropped Piffmon. Valamon snatched Piffmon out of the air. Reapermon swiped out at Valamon but she dodged, launching herself into the air.

"HAH! You couldn't catch a blind Greymon if your life depended on it!"

Reapermon growled in frustration. "I don't care if you're the Guardian! I'm gonna destroy you just like I did that Meramon village!"

Hatred and rage danced in her eyes like shadows from a flickering candle. When she spoke, her voice was full of emotion.

"YOU! You're the one who destroyed that village! You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" Suddenly she looked thoughtful. "But, I think you deserve to be killed by Catastrophe instead." She whistled. It was an eerie tune that seemed to echo.

Beelzemon looked up at Valamon. "And I thought you said I couldn't cuss!"

"This is different. Now shut up."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Piffmon cried excitedly, squirming in Valamon's arms.

"Oh great, he learned some new words." Valamon tucked him in the crook of her right arm.

"Yippee, we get to hear him say shut up all day." Beelzemon said unenthusiastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Piffmon said to Beelzemon.

"Hey! Don't you tell me ta shut up!"

"SHUT UPPP!"

"Why you stupid-!"

"RRRARGH!"

Everyone looked up to see a large black creature flying towards them.

The creature was easily thirty-five feet long, maybe bigger; a dragon. Its scales seemed to be made out of black glass that glistened when the sun hit them. Long rows of serrated edged teeth lined its mouth and looked as white as ivory. It had large blood-red eyes with no pupils, large transparent leathery wings that were several times bigger than its body, a long tail with serrated edged spikes surrounding the tip, long razor sharp claws that were light black, and long curved spikes trailed down its spine with enough space between each to fit a rather large Digimon.

They could also make out a strange design on its hindquarters that was shaped like its eye with the Chikara sign in the middle. It looked exactly like the one on Valamon's back except for the color; it was gold laced with white.

Beelzemon and Reapermon could feel the hatred and rage vibrating from the large creature. It hovered over them, its large leathery wings beating the air and making small waves in the water. The creature stared hungrily at Reapermon with its blood-red eyes, causing the Mega to quiver in fear.

"SHUTTT UPPPPP!"

The dragon's head swiveled around to face Piffmon, who was squirming in Valamon's arm. The tiny Viral squeaked in terror and buried his face in her shirt, trembling with fear and spouting out gibberish.

Valamon stroked him comfortingly and spoke softly to him. "It's alright, shh, he won't hurt you, he's a friend."

Then she looked up at her dragon_. Kill him._

_With pleasure._

Catastrophe nodded his enormous head solemnly, and then turned to Reapermon. He let out a loud ground-shaking roar and charged the startled Viral, slashing out at him with six feet long razor sharp claws. Reapermon's chest armor was slashed to pieces, and before he could react, the dragon's teeth, easily eight feet long, closed around him. He didn't even have time to scream.

The data floated in midair for a moment before Catastrophe snapped it up_ Hmm, not the best I've ever tasted._

Beelzemon stood paralyzed with fear.

"W-what kinda Digimon is that!" he finally managed to say.

"He's not a Digimon."

"Wha?!"

"He's not a Digimon. He's a dragon, a real dragon. Not made from data. He's _my_ guardian, and companion. But he makes the best hound dog when it comes to catching Virals."

Piffmon jumped down from Valamon's arms and bounced over to where the dragon was settling down to the ground.

He looked up at Catastrophe. "Hewwo."

Catastrophe lowered his head until he was level with tiny Piffmon. He gave the Digimon a quick sniff.

Piffmon let out a squeal of joy and jumped on Catastrophe's nose. Suddenly a spark-and-bubble sign appeared.

_BIG GOOFY DRAGON THINGY WITH A MENTAL HANDICAP!_

Catastrophe growled in his throat. _I'm gonna kill you for your insolence!_

_NO! Don't touch him!_

Reluctantly Catastrophe quieted. He let Piffmon down before he took off, buffeting the air with his wings.

Piffmon bounced over to Beelzemon, where he jumped on his boot and settled himself against the curve of the spikes.

He looked up at Beelzemon.

"I'm hungy! Get me some food, NOW!"

"I'll go get him something to eat." Valamon began to walk off in the direction of some berry bushes, which were on the other side of the lake near the edge of the forest.

"No wait, I'll go. He's takin' a ride on my boot, and besides you really need to rest."

Valamon looked at him uncertainly. "But I feel alright now."

"No, you need to rest."

"FOOOOOOD! NOW!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm going, sheesh. For such a little squeaky voiced puffball, he's sure loud." Beelzemon said, walking in the direction of the bushes.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNCCHH!"

Valamon settled down in the grass as she watched the two walking away, with Piffmon screaming as loud as he could and Beelzemon trying to keep calm while he quieted the tiny creature.

"Good God that thing's louder than an angry Mammothmon." she murmured, closing her eyes to rest.

Beelzemon sat down next to the bushes while Piffmon used Sparker to knock down berries and gorge himself on them.

He sighed; the little creature was driving him insane. He glanced over at Valamon, who was sleeping on her stomach in the shady area under a tree. Bored, Beelzemon decided to mess with Piffmon.

"Hey Piffmon."

"Piffmon?" Piffmon looked up at him, the sides of his mouth stained with berry juice.

"Say Beelzemon."

"Be-e-blemon?"

"No," Beelzemon said sullenly. "Beelzemon."

"BEEPmon?"

"No. B-al-ze-mon."

"Beelzmoon?"

"You're gettin' there." Beelzemon said, exasperated.

"Buggelmon?"

"BUGGELMON! What kinda name is that?"

"BUGGELMON!"

"No, it's Beelzemon."

"Bagelmon!"

"NO! It's Beelzemon."

"Beealzemon?"

"Close enough." He sighed and fell back onto the grass.

Piffmon jumped onto his stomach and, hopping up and down, cried happily, "BEEALZEMON, BEEALZEMON! SHUT UPPP!"

Beelzemon groaned and swore under his breath.

Burgermon's pub was a great spot for Beelzemon to get a beer, Valamon to get a Coke, and Piffmon to bury himself in whip cream.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! The whip cream has eeeeyyyyeeeess!" a soda-drunk Nanimon cried hysterically.

"SHUT UUUPPP! BEEEEEP! SPLOOOSH! HELL! BAAAAMMMM! DOOOOHHH!"

He ran out screaming bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a group of Ogremon came in and yelled for food, beer, and rock music that was as loud as possible.

Piffmon hopped angrily over to the cash register microphone, zapped it, and yelled "SHHUUUTT UUUPPP, IDIOTS, ME HUNGY!"

"What in da world? Y'all don' need ta be dissin' da big cheese of da Digidle woild, yo." the leader of the gang said.

"CAN IT ASSWAD, HE'S WITH ME AND VALAMON, SO LEAVE 'IM ALONE!"

Valamon had come over by then and said, "Leave him alone, or else I'll toss your worthless ass into the deep-fry vat, moron."

"Why should I? He's callin' me trash crap," He looked over at her. "Hello there sweet stuff, wanna go get a beer?"

"I don't drink you worthless piece of trash data. _And_ would rather go out with Beelzemon than you." She picked up the Ogremon and tossed him effortlessly over her shoulder into the deep-fry vat.

He screamed as the hot oil burned his butt, jumped out, and followed the others as they ran out of the bar as fast as they could. Everyone laughed as the Ogremon left.

"Dat outta teach 'em." Piffmon said, grinning widely.

Beelzemon turned to Valamon. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Valamon said quietly, walking towards the bar. _Never again will I go out with anyone, never._

His face fell and he gulped down the rest of his beer.

The next night Beelzemon and Piffmon sat at the bar counter while Valamon was outside. The bartender, a Mamemon, asked them what they wanted.

"The usual."

"One beer coming up."

"BEER!"

"OK, two beers comin' up."

Just as Mamemon served them their drinks Valamon arrived and asked, "What's up Beelze-HOLY CRAP WHAT IS HE DOIN'?!"

"He's havin' a beer, so wha-wait a minute, A BEER?! HEY, BARTENDER, WHAT DID YA GIVE HIM?!"

"He asked for a beer, so I gave him one."

"No, idiot, he has a habit of copying everything someone says. Watch this. Hey Piffmon?"

"Piffmon?"

"Say screwball."

"SCREWBALL, SCREWBALL. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

"Oh, I see."

The bartender was about to take the pint-mug away, when he realized that it was empty and Piffmon was cross-eyed, cussing, and making a sign that flipped them "ASSWAD, hic, damn, hic, damnit, bastard, HICCCUUUUPPP!! BRAAAACCCKKK!"

"Big vocabulary, huh?" Beelzemon asked.

"Shut your mouth, asshole, HIIIICCCUUPP!"

"YOU SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAK!"

Beelzemon lunged for Piffmon but Valamon held him back. He struggled but Valamon forced him to sit down on the stool.

"Got any rope?" she asked the bartender.

The bartender handed her a coil of rope.

"Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, HIIIIIICCCUUUPPPP!"

Valamon took Piffmon outside, gave him a bath in a water puddle, a Coke, and tied Beelzemon to a tree. Then went back inside. The next day after breakfast, they went outside so Piffmon could chase spare data bits. Beelzemon was kept far away from Piffmon, since he still wasn't happy with him about last night.

"What do you want to do, Piffmon?" Valamon asked.

"Go to da pub, go to da pub, go to da pub!"

"Fine, but _NO _booze whatsoever, that means you too Beelzemon."

"B-but why me!? I didn't do nothin'!"

"Oh, really?"

"Well…."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"WET'S GOOOO!" Piffmon said impatiently.

"Alright, alright don't blow a fuse."

Beelzemon sat at the counter with his chin resting on his crossed arms, sulking, and grumbling under his breath while Valamon helped Piffmon out of the bowl of whip-cream. A little while later, a young girl and a mysterious centaur-like Digimon with six black legs instead of four, a silky red shirt and blood red hooves arrived. The young girl had a black dress that said "HATE ALL" in red, bloody letters, black combat boots; her black hair tied up in ponytail with a red scrunchie, her bangs covered her eyes.

Valamon watched them out of the corner of her eye as they sat down at the end of the counter.

Shortly after they came, three Goblinmon entered and that's when all the trouble started.

"Hey hotness, come here often?" asked the leader to the centaur-like Digimon.

"Oh, I didn't know the circus-freaks were supposed to come." said the girl, backing her friend up.

"GRRR! Don't talk to any of us like that you pipsqueak!"

"Hey, who you callin' pipsqueak?" both girls asked simultaneously.

"PIPSQUEEEEAAAAKKKKK!" cried Piffmon, who was on the counter next to them.

"What was that?" asked the girl.

"Who cares? I'm gonna kill it!" the Goblinmon leader said, walking over to Piffmon.

"Shaddap stupid, SPARKER, BUBBLER, BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" He let out a large bubble full of electricity.

The leader screamed as it hit him. "YYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stupid bully, leave 'em alone or I'll kill ya." said Beelzemon, who walked come over.

"Yeah, right Beelzemon, I bet you couldn't do it." Valamon said teasingly as she walked up beside him.

"Could too."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes, I could!"

"Yes, you could."

"NO I COULDN'T! YOU KILL THESE IDIOTS WHILE I SIT AND TWIDDLE MY THUMBS!"

"Have it your way. Dragon Claw!" She slashed at one, smashing its club and scratching up its arm.

"Damn it, I hate when this happens. Stupid duck-rabbit trick, I always fall for that." Beelzemon muttered, sitting down.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!"

As Valamon beat up the three Goblinmon, the two girls walked over to the counter and sat down. Then ordered all the booze anyone could ever want.

"And just how are ya payin' for that?" said Beelzemon eyeing the beer.

But she didn't answer. instead she just handed some beer to her friend.

Valamon finished her workout battle and walked over to the four.

"Weakest critters I ever did fight," she muttered. "Oh, hello."

"Hey Valamon." Beelzemon said.

"And who are your new friends, Beelzemon?"

"You mean us?" Centauriamon asked. She elbowed Hatred. "Hey, Hate. The Guardian's talkin' to us."

"What now?!" Hatred growled, looking up from her beer. "She want a drinking contest or somethin'?"

"No, she wants our names."

"You make the introductions!" Hatred snapped irritably.

"Ok. I'm Centauriamon and this is Hatred."

"And just how will you be paying for that?" Valamon asked calmly.

Hatred handed her a cloth bag before returning to drinking. Valamon dumped out the contents onto the counter. Out fell coins and Digidollars into a large heap.

Beelzemon gasped. "Oh wow, I've never seen so much money in my life."

"Me either. Actually, I didn't know anyone could have so much. I don't need money."

Piffmon sniffed the coins curiously then tried to eat one. However, it hurt his teeth so he spat it back out.

Centauriamon took out a bag identical to Hatred's and dumped it out on the table next to her pile. The two piles were exactly the same size.

"Holy crap!"

"Where did you get all this!?" Valamon demanded, suddenly suspicious.

"From my house. When we go to the Digital World we can turn all my human money into Digidollars and coins by going to the bank."

"Hmmm…."

Suddenly a gold light flooded the room.

"Piffmon, Digivolve to…."

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed Beelzemon.

"Pingmon!"

"Wow, he Digivolved." Beelzemon said.

"What? He Digivolved? To what, exactly though?" Valamon asked.

"I thought I told ya, lady, I'm Pingmon now, not Piffmon the tiny puffball."

Everyone stepped back, surprised.

"Wow. He can talk correctly." Valamon said, slightly surprised.

"Uh, duh. What did ya think, I'm stupid or somethin'?"

"Er, well…."

"Oh, how touching, now I don't know about you guys but me and Cen are goin' to get a lot of supplies."

"Where do guys stay and crash?" Beelzemon asked.

"We travel, so we have to find a place since we don't want to stay at home with Mom and Jon."

"We don't stay anywhere either. We stay in a clearing just south of here."

"Well, we gotta go. C'ya."

They watched Hatred and Centauriamon as they left.

Valamon turned to Beelzemon. "Come on, it's time for us to leave as well."

"Okay."

So they left, but realized that Pingmon wasn't with them, because he was at the bar drinking a beer.

"Pingmon get over here, I said no booze!"

"No, you only said 'no booze for Piffmon'; you never said anything about his Digivolutions."

"He's gotcha there." Beelzemon said.

"Shut up. Pingmon, get over here!" Valamon shouted.

"But, I didn't finish my beer yet."

"Come here or I'll feed you to a Chimeramon!"

"Fine, here's your money bartender."

He got up and flew after them. Seeing Beelzemon in front of him, he decided to mess with him. He rammed into the back of his head. Beelzemon spun around to see what had hit him and saw Pingmon.

"Whaddaya do that for? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh I wasn't lookin' where I was going."

"Look where you're goin' next time."

"It's kinda hard to see over the tall buffoon in front of me."

"Tall buffoon? You d creature, I'm gonna kill ya." He swatted at him.

Pingmon ducked and giggled. "Hehehe, you missed _BUGGLEMON_!

"Hey you psychotic bastard! My name ain't Buggelmon!"

"Yes it is! BUGGLEMON, BUGGLEMON, BUGGLEMON!"

"ARRRRHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Beelzemon drew his gun and pointed it at Pingmon, who was laughing so hard he almost fell.

"No, Beelzemon! You can't kill him." Valamon said, pushing down his arm.

"No fair!"

"Yes it. Angemon said we need to protect him."

"He said _YOU_ should protect him, not me." He raised his arm again.

Valamon yanked the gun out of his hand.

"Hey!" Beelzemon protested.

"Beelzemon, you have to help me. This is repayment for me saving your life."

"Damn it." he muttered.

"Promise not to hurt him, OR kill him?"

"Hmmm…." Beelzemon said, folding his arms.

"Beelzemon!"

"Alright fine! I promise, but I'm only doing it because you asked me to. Now can I have my gun back?"

Valamon handed back his gun and he put it up.

Pingmon flew up to Beelzemon and taunted him. "Ha-ha you can't get me!"

"Grr. I wish." Beelzemon muttered through clenched teeth.

Valamon snatched Pingmon out of the air.

"But I can." she said, grinning evilly.

"Oh crap."

Valamon flicked Pingmon hard in the head. "YEOWWWW!"

She held out her hand and let him go. He took off and spiraled through the air, not noticing the tree in front of him.

_THUMP!_

He slammed into the tree and slid down the trunk to the ground. "Ooh that hurt."

Valamon knelt down beside him and scooped him up in her hand. "Aww, poor thing. That's what you get for not paying attention to where you are going."

Beelzemon snickered. "Moron."

"Grrrrr... screw you, asswipe.''

"WHY YOU FREAKIN'-!" Beelzemon took a step forward.

Valamon stood up. "That's ENOUGH!"

Startled, Pingmon fell off her hand.

"Luckily I kept the rope that the bartender gave me." She pulled the rope out of one of her pockets.

Beelzemon eyed the rope warily. "Aww, crap."

"But this time I'm tying both of you up together; that way you can bad-mouth each other all you want without hurting each other. She picked up Pingmon between her forefinger and her thumb, took Beelzemon by the wrist, and tied them to the tree that Pingmon had run into. Then she stepped back to examine her work. Beelzemon and Pingmon strained against the rope, but it didn't budge.

"Valamon, you can't leave us here like this!"

"Only for tonight."

She sat down a few feet away from them and watched them. At first, they were quiet, but after awhile Pingmon started arguing with Beelzemon about stupid things until they wore themselves out and went to sleep. When they woke up, Hatred and Centauriamon were talking to Valamon.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Yeah, V here told us about your fight."

"Why ya here, anyways?" Beelzemon asked.

"Well, we figured we'd say hi before we left for my house for money and stuff."

"Ya need MORE?!"

Hatred shrugged. "You can never have too much, besides you never know when we might need a lot."

"Too true."

"Well, time to go. Come on Cen."

The two turned and walked away.

"C'ya!" Valamon called after them.

They waved in response.

Valamon turned to Beelzemon and Pingmon. She reached out and cut the ropes.

"That feels better." Beelzemon said, stretching.

A while later the three were back in the clearing and Beelzemon was looking at Valamon's wound.

"Wow, it's gone except for a scar. That was fast healing." Beelzemon said, pulling down her shirt.

"Yeah, I know," Valamon stood up. "My fast healing was the only thing that's saved me."

Pingmon glided over to them and settled on Valamon's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Valamon and Beelzemon were woken up by a loud thudding sound. They saw Pingmon was missing, although a strange Digimon was standing on top of a tree. He was a humanoid with navy blue skin, cat-like ears, dark silver slitted eyes, and a black helmet with a star on the forehead. He wore a grey cloak that covered the rest of his body.

"I tried to fly. But I fell and had to _climb _this tree to see what was up." said the stranger.

"HYYYYYAAAAHHHHH, DIE!"

Beelzemon had just lunged at the newcomer.

"Watch it, Beelzemon, you idiotic oaf!" the stranger shouted, dodging him.

"Howdja know my name, ya rude jerkoff?"

"Hello, I'm Pingmon. Duh."

Valamon shook her head. "No, you're not; look in the water at your reflection."

The strange Digimon looked down at his reflection. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DIGIVOLVED OVERNIGHT! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"He's not lying, Beelzemon, he did Digivolve." Valamon said.

"Oh."

"So, what's your name anyway?"

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, How 'bout…Burnmon?"

"Sounds good ta me."

Suddenly, Burnmon leapt from the top of the tree and disappeared.

They didn't see him for about three days, which made Valamon extremely mad at him.

"That stupid twerp! Were the hell is he?"

"Calm down before ya blow a fuse, Valamon."

"Shut up!"

Awhile later when Valamon and Beelzemon were taking a break from looking for Burnmon, he suddenly appeared.

"Hi guys!"

"And just where have you been?" Valamon demanded, grabbing him by his throat and shaking him violently.

"L-let go!" Burnmon gasped for air.

"Oh, sorry." Valamon set him down.

"And if you absolutely must know, I was teaching myself a technique called Sky Uppercut."

He launched himself into the air. Simultaneously he fired an energy beam from his knuckles and connected with Beelzemon's gut.

Beelzemon doubled over with pain. "YEEOOUUCCHH! THAT HURTS!"

"Shut up, you baby."

"Really."

"You try and get hit by that attack and not at least say 'Ow'."

"Fine then, I will. Burnmon."

"On it. I also learned another technique by the way, Whirlwind Kick."

"Try that on me too."

"Ok. Sky Uppercut!" He hit Valamon hard in the gut.

She grunted and took a step back, the wind knocked out of her lungs. "…wow, that's strong! Now for the next one!"

He did the same thing, except he did a spinning kick instead of a punch.

The kick sent Valamon flying backwards. She slammed into a tree and fell to her knees. "Ohhh that hurt!" She pulled herself up and dusted herself off. She put her hand on her hip and grinned. "That's what I call coupla powerful attacks."

"Well thanks. Can we go to the pub now?"

"You never change."

They walked to the pub and Valamon watched the Mega and the Rookie as they argued over who would kill the BigMamemon that was singing drunkenly.

"Can I borrow your gun?"

"Eh, what? No!"

"Why not?" Burnmon asked in a mock whine.

"Cause I wanna kill the BigMamemon _AND _it's my gun!"

"Ohh, fine! I'll just…urm…I'll-"

"You'll what!" Beelzemon snapped impatiently.

"I'll…hit him hard!"

"Oh yeah. Wonder what _that'll_ do." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

Burnmon started to aim his kick when Valamon stopped him.

"Awww, but I was just about to kick him so hard that he flew across the room, nearly decapitating an Ogremon, actually decapitating a MetalEtemon, sending him flying through the wall into a stampede of Mammothmon."

Suddenly the whole pub began to shake.

Beelzemon looked out the window to see a large group of Mammothmon running by. "How did ya know that would happen?"

"Because I set it up."

"Ok. Um, yer weird."

Burnmon dunked his face in the bowl of whip cream. When he pulled back, Beelzemon laughed.

"What?"

"Burnmon, you aren't Piffmon anymore. That's kinda weird when you do that now." Valamon explained.

"So?"

Valamon shook her head.

Beelzemon pushed Burnmon's face back into the whip cream.

Valamon smacked her forehead. "So stupid," She looked down at the pie in front of her and smiled mischievously. "This should be fun," She picked up the pie. "Hey, Beelzemon."

He looked over at her."Eh?"

She pushed the pie into his face. "Hey Burnmon, doesn't Beelzemon remind you of one of the Dark Masters?"

Burnmon's grin faded. "I think so."

"Which one?" Beelzemon asked suspiciously, pulling the pie off his face.

"Piedmon!"

Burnmon and Valamon burst out laughing. Beelzemon uttered a long string of vile curse words under his breath as he wiped the pie off his face with a napkin.

A couple minutes later Beelzemon and Burnmon started fighting over the last glass of beer. Valamon got tired of listening to them and made them to go outside. She could hear them shouting a string of vile curse words at each other as they fought while she watched from the doorway.

"My god. These two are foul-mouthed maniacs. All well, ya gotta-oh crap!-never mind," Valamon blocked a bullet with her wings. "You stooges! All this over a glass of beer! Yer in _SO_ much trouble!" she shouted as she stalked over to them.

"I bet you're acting all macho 'cause Valamon's watching." Burnmon taunted.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I bet _yer_ only doin' this 'cause Valamon raised you since you were hatched!"

"You basterd!" Burnmon jumped on Beelzemon, knocking him down. Then he started punching him in the face.

Valamon rushed over and pulled him off, then knocked out the enraged Digimon with a rabbit punch between the eyes. She helped up Beelzemon. "You Ok?"

He clamped his hand over his nose."Damn! My freakin' nose is bleedin'."

Valamon ripped off a piece of her shirtsleeve and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." he said, taking the cloth.

They walked to the clearing while Beelzemon tore the cloth into two of pieces and put them up his nose.

The next morning Burnmon left after breakfast, saying that he needed to go pick something up. Neither of them asked what it was, not wanting to know.

While he was gone, Valamon and Beelzemon sat and talked. Six hours later Burnmon returned with a Raidramon.

"Who's yer bud?"

Burnmon did not answer but continued to walk towards the water so that his friend could drink. After it was done he told them that after tomorrow he would be gone for a week, but would meet with them at an acquaintance's hut. Neither minded.

The next day when Valamon went to search for Burnmon, she was unsuccessful.

"He must've left already. Humph! He didn't even say goodbye, the nerve of that guy!" Valamon folded her arms across her chest and blew hard through her nose.

"Calm down. I'm sure he has his reasons." Beelzemon said reassuringly.

Valamon sighed and her arms dropped to her sides. "You're probably right. Come on, I gotta go on my routine check of the villages and towns in the area."

"Alright. Just let me get Behemoth first." Beelzemon said then let out a whistle. A couple minutes later, they heard the loud roaring of an engine and Behemoth appeared.

Beelzemon mounted and they left. They left to check on the Elecmon village. Then they visited a Bukamon town that also had Ikkakumon and some Gomamon. While there they learned that the Digimon that were guarding a special program in an isolated place of the arctic area was under attack. Upon hearing that information, Valamon and Beelzemon took off.

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

It took several days to reach the area. They surveyed the scene from a tall snow mound that overlooked the entire area, Beelzemon dismounting to stand beside Valamon.

"Look there's Sleipmon!" Valamon said, pointing to the tall horse-like Digimon.

Beelzemon, arms crossed, tapped his claws on his arm as he watched the brutal battle below them. "Ta think, I probably would be down there right now if I hadn've stayed with you."

"Yes," Valamon sighed. "And I'd have to of killed you with the others. I'm glad I don't have to. You're the only friend I've had for a _long_ time."

Beelzemon smiled. _That's nice ta know._ "Well, let's get this party started!" He drew his guns.

"You got it!"

They took off down towards the battle. Beelzemon fired into a crevasse, causing an explosion of ice and snow that fell on top of the battling group of Digimon.

"Good job."

"Thanks."

Just as they reached the bottom, the buried Digimon resurfaced, angrier than before.

"Crimson Flare!"

"Thermal Mane!"

"Solar Roar!"

"Sonic Slash Rain!"

"Bifrost!"

The Digimon dodged the others' attacks. Phoenixmon and Gryphonmon flew up into the air and started battling. Sleipmon and Lynxmon ganged up on Spinomon.

Valamon looked at Beelzemon. "Looks like they don't need our help."

"Shoot. And I was hopin' we'd get ta fight."

"We still can if we jump in now."

"Odin's Breath!" Sleipmon held up his shield and a blizzard burst from it.

Valamon latched onto Beelzemon and wrapped her wings around both of them. They dropped to their knees. After a few moments, it subsided and Valamon opened her wings. She looked around. The Digimon that had been up in the air were now on the ground, slowly pulling themselves up and the ones that were on the ground were unburying themselves, except for Sleipmon.

Beelzemon looked at her. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine."

He looked down and blushed lightly. Valamon looked down as well and saw that she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

She blushed and pulled away. She stood up and walked a little ways away, feeling quite embarrassed. Beelzemon stood up and looked around.

"Let me GO!" Valamon exclaimed angrily as a Devidramon grabbed her from behind. "Damn you! LET ME GO!" She struggled uselessly in its grip.

Beelzemon heard her shouts and turned around to see Devidramon taking off into the air. "VALAMON!" He watched helplessly as the Devidramon flew out of view. "Valamon…."

After a couple hours of flying Devidramon finally began to descend. Valamon was jostled awake by the creature's landing.

"Huh?" She blinked several times and raised her head.

Suddenly a Gigadramon and a Megadramon forcefully yanked her from Devidramon. They dragged her behind them as they slithered towards a door.

"Ow, let me go, ya stupid lizards!" Valamon yelled, struggling.

"Don't think so, master Daemon wants you."

"Daemon? What the he does he want with me!" Valamon demanded, furious.

"I dunno, but he wants ya."

_What could he possible want with me?_ Valamon didn't have long to think about that before they reached a door and went through it.

"Well, well, looks who's come to join us. The mighty Guardian."

Valamon cringed, she knew without looking that the Digimon was Daemon, one of the seven Demon Lords. Suddenly she was thrown forward. She pulled herself up and looked up at Daemon. "What do ya want?"

"Nothing really, just to talk."

"I don't want to talk to _you_! I'd rather converse with an Ogremon!"

"Well, if that's what you want then after I'm done with you then you'll get just that." He chuckled.

Valamon scowled.

"What I want from you, Valamon. Is for you join us."

"Go to hell." Valamon hissed.

Daemon's icy blue eyes flashed with anger, and his voice dripped venom. "You stupid creature! Take her to a cell; I'll talk to you later."

Gigadramon and Megadramon grabbed her roughly by her wings and arms. Just as they reached the door Valamon called out, "You stupid bastard! I hope you burn in hell!"

"EVIL INFERNO!" The only thing that saved Valamon from the blast was the fact that the viral dragons had yanked her through the doorway in their desperation to get away from their master's attack.

They dragged Valamon down to the door of the cellars and handed her over to a group of eight Ogremon, since they couldn't fit through the door. The Ogremon had a hard time dragging Valamon since they were far weaker than she was. As she struggled, she screamed at the guards and cussed out Daemon. With a tremendous amount of force, she yanked her arm free and elbowed one of the guards, forcing the air out of his lungs and rendering him unconscious.

"Dragon Claw!" She slashed out at the others.

Startled, they let go of her and she whirled around, grabbed the closest two by their throats, and bashed their heads together. She jumped over one of the Ogremon as he charged at her and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall flat on his face. She dug her claws into the other's chest with a swift uppercut, deleting him instantly. Two turned to flee but Valamon felled them quickly. Valamon jumped on the remaining one's back, grabbed his throat, and started choking him. Ogremon rammed her into the wall but she wouldn't let go and dug her claws into his throat. He screamed as he was deleted. Valamon dropped to her feet and looked around, breathing heavily.

"Valamon?"

She looked up and saw Burnmon looking at her through the bars of one of the cells.

"Burnmon!"

She rushed over to him, stepping on one of the Ogremon's backs. He groaned.

"Oh, Burnmon. What are you doing here?"

"Long story, just get me outta here!"

"Alright."

She grabbed the bars and tugged experimentally on them. They wouldn't budge. She was reaching for the door handle when Burnmon cried out, "Watch out!"

"Bone Rod!" Valamon glanced over her shoulder and was hit upside the head.

She fell to her knees. As she struggled to stand, she was hit again, rendering her unconscious.

Awhile later Valamon bolted upright. She looked around. She realized instantly that she was in a cell. She sighed and rubbed her throbbing head. She saw that her wrists were chained, with further investigation found that her ankles and neck were also shackled, and they limited her mobility terrible. She swore loudly.

"Valamon?" Burnmon asked.

Suddenly the wall began to glow and the stone melted, just enough to make a small hole.

Valamon ignored Burnmon and continued with her angry ranting, cussing out Daemon with every word she knew.

After an hour, she ran out of things to say and sat in silence.

"Valamon?"

"What?"

"How did you get here?"

"Well-" She told him all that had happened after he had left.

Burnmon sat in silence as she spoke.

"And that's how I ended up here." she concluded sadly.

"Oh, wow."

"So, how did you get here?"

He told her.

"Whoa, you did all that in a week!" she asked in disbelief when he finished.

"Yup."

"Cool."

Two hours later, they heard a loud commotion outside and the whole castle rock.

"It's Beelzemon!" Valamon exclaimed, trying to stand up. However, the chains forced her to sit back down.

"Huh?"

"He's here to save us!"

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps echoing though the cavern. Suddenly Beelzemon appeared, twirling a chain with a key dangling on the end.

"Hello, Valamon. Hey, it's Burnmon! Heya!"

"Hello."

"Beelzemon, am I glad ta see you!"

"Time ta get you outta here." he said, unlocking Burmon's door, and then doing Valamon's.

When he saw her chained up, he tried to break the chains, but it didn't work. So he tried the key, but it didn't work either.

He swore under his breath. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Burnmon walked over and knelt beside them. "Here let me help."

Valamon held up her chained arms and he melted them, then he very carefully cut through the chain around her neck and ankles.

Valamon stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Alright, let's get outta here!"

They left the dungeon and were greeted by the sight of Phoenixmon, the creature that caused all the racket.

"Hey, Beelzemon, if you get us a good room in Hotel Californimon, I might forgive you for being late."

"Fair enough, get on. We gotta go to the local bank to get the 100,000,000 Digidollars to get a 1st class 2-room suite."

"No, I'm with you, so I can just 'persuade' them to let us stay free of charge."

"Good idea, Valamon. Hey, lemme De-Digivolve back to Piffmon."

Just as they walked over to Phoenixmon, they were bombarded with missiles.

"Genocide Gear!"

"Genocide Attack!"

Beelzemon pulled Valamon out of the way and bent over her protectively as one of the missiles exploded not far from them.

Phoenixmon shrieked and flapped her wings. "Crimson Flare!" A large fireball shot forward, disintegrating most of the missiles.

The rest of the missiles were blown away, back towards the Viral dragons. They roared in pain as the missiles crashed into them.

Beelzemon pulled away and drew his guns. "Double Impact!"

The Virals roared again in anger as the bullets hit them.

Valamon turned around. "Viral Rain!" She put her free arm around Beelzemon and pulled him towards her, wrapping her wings around him as she bent over him.

Dark grey clouds appeared above the large hole in the ceiling. A heavy rain fell, drenching the viral dragons. They roared in anguish as the acid burned through their armor and ate at their skin. They collapsed and began fizzing in and out. Their bodies began breaking down into data. After the rain stopped, Valamon straightened up and folded her wings against her back, water streaming down them. The floor was drenched and large puddles pooled around in many spots.

Beelzemon straightened up and looked around. "Sheesh, looks like no viral's gonna be able ta come in here for awhile."

"That's just what we want."

"Come on get on!" Phoenixmon squawked impatiently.

Valamon walked over to Phoenixmon, splashing through the puddles. Beelzemon followed behind her, avoiding the water as best he could. Valamon set Piffmon on her shoulder and climbed onto Phoenixmon's back then she reached down and helped Beelzemon up.

With a mighty thrust of her wings, Phoenixmon took off through the hole. After a couple minutes, Valamon set Piffmon down on Beelzemon's shoulder.

He looked over at her. "What're ya doin'?"

"Drying off." she replied, spreading her wings.

She took off into the air. Beelzemon watched her as she happily flew through the air, easily out flying Phoenixmon.

After she was completely dried off, she dropped down in front of Beelzemon, startling him.

"What the-!" He pulled back quickly.

"Sorry." Valamon grinned at him.

"S'allright." Beelzemon said with a meek and slightly embarrassed grin. He sighed and looked down sadly. _She'd never go out with me...I'm just the cocky Viral she hangs out with. She said so herself._

"Wazza matter?" Piffmon asked curiously.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

After awhile Phoenixmon arrived at the hotel and let the three dismount before taking off again.

Valamon led Beelzemon into the hotel and up to the desk, where a Datamon was sitting.

"Hello."

"V-Valamon! What a nice surprise! Whatcha here for?"

"I'd like a room for me and my friends here."

"Uh, sure!" Datamon said, eyeing Beelzemon fearfully. He handed Valamon a key. "Here's your key, enjoy your stay and if you need anything just tell me."

"Thanks, Datamon."

They walked to their room.

Beelzemon flopped down on the bed. "God it's been forever since I actually slept on a bed." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Valamon walked over and sat down beside him. "Me too. It's nice being inside as well."

Piffmon was bouncing in-between them. "Weee! Fuuuunn!"

Valamon shook her head. "Piffmon, yer such a weirdo."

"Badu!"

A little while later Piffmon had settled down and was snuggled up against Valamon, who was sleeping on her side, one wing draped over her and Piffmon like a sheet.

Beelzemon was still awake, sitting with his back against the bedpost. He was watching Valamon, listening to her gentle breathing. _Man, it's weird that I like the Guardian. It's even weirder that I actually like somebody. I always thought that there wouldn't be anyone good enough for me. She certainly seems to be but she only likes me as a friend._ He sighed. He reached over, ran his hand across her cheek, brushing several stray strands of hair off her face. She flinched but didn't wake. Beelzemon sighed again, pulling his hand away. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the three Digimon went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What do you guys want to do?" Valamon asked.

"Relax. I'm gettin' sick of runnin' around doing whatever. It's time for a break, don't you agree?"

"Badu!" Piffmon said happily, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Well, you guys can but I can't. I have to do my routine check of everything."

"Valamon, just forget about that for awhile. You definitely need a break from everything."

"Well…I have been feeling rather stressed out lately…." Valamon admitted hesitantly.

"My point exactly! Come on; let's find something fun ta do." Beelzemon stood up.

Valamon stood up and picked up Piffmon, who started complaining. "Toast, me want toast!"

Valamon picked up the piece of toast he had been eating and put it in his mouth. Piffmon giggled and began munching on it.

The three walked outside, where they sat under a tree and watched the other Digimon for a while.

"Ok, this is _really_ boring! Why don't we have a practice match, just for fun?"

"Alright, but we can't use our attacks."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Alright fine." He stood up.

Valamon set down Piffmon and stood up. She followed Beelzemon over to a large clearing. Both fell into a fighting stance.

"This'll be fun." Beelzemon grinned.

"Yeah. I'm gonna kick yer ass." Valamon chuckled.

"You wish."

Valamon lunged at him and he jumped over her, hitting her in the face with his tail. "OW!"

Valamon whirled around, grabbing his tail, and threw him.

"Waaah!" He went flying and slammed face first into the ground. He shakily got to his feet.

"Give up yet?"

"Not a chance, toots."

Piffmon watched excitedly as the two continued the fight.

He giggled and hopped up and down. "Badu! Fun, fun!"

Beelzemon was able to get behind Valamon and grab her. "Gotcha!" Beelzemon said breathlessly, panting heavily.

Valamon laughed breathlessly. "Just like last time, huh?"

"Yeah, except it'll be a bit different."

"Oh, how so?"

"You ain't gettin' away unless you say you give up."

"No way! This has got to be the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Glad you like it. We should do this more often, eh?"

"Yeah," Valamon sighed. She relaxed ever so slightly. "I'm not gonna hit you, this time."

"You aren't! Then what are you going to do?"

Valamon put her hands on the side of his legs. Beelzemon blushed deeply. _This feels really weird._ Suddenly she dug her claws forcefully into his legs.

"Yeowch!" He let go and stepped back. "Great, just what I wanted, sore legs."

Valamon turned around. "Sorry, Beelzemon. But it was the only other way to make you let go."

"It's alright. Time ta stop, doncha think?" He turned and walked towards the tree Piffmon was by.

Valamon ran after him and took a flying leap at him, knocking him over.

"What was that for!"

Valamon giggled. "That was funny!"

He pulled himself to his feet, Valamon still latched onto him, and staggered under her weight. "By God, yer heavy! What are ya made out of, Digizoid?"

Valamon frowned and bopped him upside the head. "That's not very nice!"

"It's true!"

Valamon wrapped her wings around Beelzemon.

"Hey! Can't see!" He fell forward, flat on his face.

Valamon removed her wings and got off him. She walked over beside Piffmon, watching Beelzemon stand up.

"You ain't very nice either, Valamon."

Valamon grinned mischievously. "I know."

Beelzemon shook his head and chuckled. He walked over and sat down on the other side of Piffmon, who was hopping up and down happily, screaming.

"YEAH! SHUT UP!" BADUUUU!"

Valamon flopped down in front of Piffmon. "Phew, I'm ready for a nap, what about you?" she asked as she looked at Beelzemon.

He stretched his arms above his head. Then cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, But I gotta say, that was actually fun. I always thought fighting was all about killing your opponent, not just practice battles." He lowered his arms, resting them on his lap.

Valamon smiled. "Well, now you know." She stretched herself out on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms.

"Mm-hmm." Beelzemon muttered, stretching himself out, tentatively resting his head on Valamon's back.

"What _are_ you doing?" Valamon asked, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Using you for a pillow, I'm sure you don't mind." Beelzemon replied teasingly.

Valamon rested her head back on her arms, sighing and closing her eyes. "Not at all. Too tired to care."

Beelzemon closed his eyes. Feeling left out, Piffmon leaped on Beelzemon and started bouncing on his chest, causing him to grunt and open his eyes.

"Get offa me ya stupid little puffball!" Beelzemon batted at the tiny viral, missing him.


	4. Chapter 4

The three left the hotel and went back to the clearing where Valamon usually resided. After Digivolving to Burnmon, the Viral lounged in the branches of one of the trees to nap. Valamon and Beelzemon were sitting by the lake in silence as they watched the water ripple from the wind. 

"So," Valamon asked, breaking the silence. "What are we gonna do now?"

Beelzemon shrugged. "Dunno. Usually I'm out and about doin' jobs for Daemon."

"Daemon? You work for him?" Valamon asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Er, y-yeah. Well, I guess I don't anymore. He's gonna be mad that I didn't finish that last assignment and report back ta him. Wouldn't be too awful surprised if he sent out one of his _pets_ ta find me."

"Pets? Oh, I see what you mean. How could you work for him anyway?"

Beelzemon shrugged with one arm. "Dunno really. Guess 'cause there was nothing else for me to do."

"There is now, well sorta." Valamon looked around and sighed.

"Yeah."

Valamon draped one arm over her knee and looked up at the sky, expelling a low sigh. "It's so nice out today. Least I get to get enjoy it a bit." She smiled thinly. Suddenly her smile disappeared and she sighed, looking sullen.

"Valamon? Somethin' the matter?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

Beelzemon could tell she was lying by the pain and sorrow in her eyes as she continued to stare at the sky.

"Valamon?"

"What?"

"You wanna talk?"

"No."

"Ok." Beelzemon looked away. He looked at Valamon out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see tears trickling down her face.

Valamon sensed him watching her and quickly turned her head away, wiping her face with her arm. _Oh damn. I lost it again. Damn! Stupid memories!_

"Valamon?"

Valamon stood up. "Leave me alone!" She turned on her heel and walked away.

Beelzemon watched as she disappeared behind a tree. "Wonder what's up with her?"

Valamon sat with her back to the tree. She shut her eyes. "I wish these would just go away! Especially Tinuramon's death…." Sudden stabbing pains in her stomach made her cough, clutching her stomach. She began coughing so violently blood frothed from her mouth and her body shook. _Not again!_ She doubled over with pain, a string of curse words spilling from her mouth with the blood.

Beelzemon could hear Valamon. Curious and concerned, he made his way cautiously towards the tree Valamon was behind. "Valamon? You alright?"

"Go away!" Valamon managed to choke out between coughs.

"Oh my god! Look at this! What the hell? Valamon, what's the matter? Yer coughin' up blood like crazy!"

"Go away!" Valamon cried, getting to her feet.

Beelzemon took a step back in surprise. Valamon clutched her chest as she began coughing again, leaning against the tree for support. Beelzemon rushed forward, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Valamon!" Burnmon cried as he ran up to them. "Are you Ok? Say something!"

Valamon paused with her coughing. She glared at Burnmon. "Leave me the hell alone!" she shouted, giving Beelzemon a hard shove. She rushed past them.

Beelzemon spun around, grabbing her by the end of one leathery wing. "No, wait!"

Valamon turned on the Viral. "Let me go!"

Beelzemon scowled. "No. You need help."

"This happens all the time! I'll get over it, now let me go!"

Beelzemon's scowl was replaced by a look of surprise. "All the time? Whoa, that can't be possible."

"Yeah, no way!"

Valamon sighed, looking away sullenly. "Well it does for me, along with the nightmares and memories. Oh, whatever, like you guys would care." She waved her hand and turned away, folding her arms.

"Why wouldn't we?" Burnmon asked.

"'Cause no one cares about me, it's just the way it is."

"But we do." Burnmon said quietly.

Valamon was quite surprised by his comment and buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her tears. "You're just saying that."

"No! No, he's not! We do care about you, Valamon. You're the only one who's ever cared about us. No one has ever been nice to me."

Valamon heaved a shaky sigh. "Everyone has pretended with me. I thought you were at first but no."

"Val-" Beelzemon started but was interrupted by Valamon putting her hand up.

"We got company," she said quietly as she looked up.

"Company?" Beelzemon asked, looking around. "I don't sense anything…."

"It's Daemon! And two other creatures." Valamon growled.

Burnmon pulled a whistle and blew on it. A few seconds later, Raidramon bound into view, stopping at Burnmon's side. _You rang? _he asked.

_Yeah. We got trouble._

Raidramon nodded. _I see. Time to DNA Digivolve?_

_Yes!_

Valamon and Beelzemon jumped in surprise as a bright light engulfed Burnmon and Raidramon. The light dispersed, leaving behind a humanoid version of Raidramon except he had silver where the gold had been and white armor and black claws. He also had light silver eyes.

"Wow, who're you?" Valamon asked.

"Thundramon." the Digimon replied in a voice that sounded like Raidramon and Burnmon speaking simultaneously.

Beelzemon whistled. "Neat."

"Rrarrgh!"

The three looked up sharply in the direction of the noise to see a Spinomon and Gigadramon crash through the undergrowth.

"Where's Daemon?" Valamon demanded.

"Right here."

Valamon looked up to see Daemon gliding down.

"You ruined everything! And you!" Daemon snarled, turning to Beelzemon. "You disobeyed me you pathetic excuse for a Viral! And you helped the Guardian. You must be eliminated!"

"Sonic Slash Rain!" Spinomon launched the blades on his back at Beelzemon.

Before he could move, Valamon stepped in front of him, folding her wings around her. Some of the blades penetrated her wings, stabbing her. She gritted her teeth from the pain as she folded her ripped wings against her back.

Thundramon held out his hands "Lighting Inferno!" A lighting bolt burst from one hand while fire burst from the other. Just before the attack hit Spinomon, they merged into a spiral shape. Upon impact, the attack caused a miniature explosion that caused the Spinomon to scream in pain.

Gigadramon pointed his opened metallic claws at Thundramon. "Genocide Gear!" Missiles shot out from the claws.

The missiles hit Thundramon, causing a large smog cloud.

Gigadramon chuckled dryly. "Hehe, got 'em!"

"Lighting Inferno!"

Gigadramon's eyes widened as the attack came hurtling towards him. He barely had time to scream before the attack went right through him, deleting him instantly.

"Viral Rai-"

"Wait! Valamon, you can't use that!" Beelzemon warned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Valamon said apologetically, lowering her arms.

"I'll take care of the big lizard. Double Impact!"

While Beelzemon fought with the large dinosaur type Digimon, Valamon and Thundramon attacked Daemon, who was watching the battle from farther away.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Lightning Inferno!"

Daemon nimbly dodged Valamon's attack but was struck by Thundramon's attack. He cried out in pain and anger. "Evil Inferno!"

The blast of flames hit Valamon, sending her flying backward into Thundramon. Both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh, sorry, Thundramon!" Valamon said, jumping to her feet, trying to ignore the pain from the burn wounds.

"That's alright. You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You fools! You can't kill me, no matter how hard you try!" Daemon exclaimed. "Spinomon, kill them all!"

"Yes, master! Blue Prominence!"

The blast hit Beelzemon, sending him flying into the tree behind him. The tree splintered from the impact, sending shards into Beelzemon's back. He slid to the ground with a grunt.

"Beelzemon!" Valamon cried, rushing to his side. "Beelzemon, you Ok?"

"I'm-fine!" Beelzemon hissed through gritted teeth as he struggled to stand.

Valamon bent down and took Beelzemon by the arm, pulling him to his feet. "We have to work together to beat Spinomon, he's a tough opponent, I should know, I fought one 5,000 years ago. It nearly killed me."

"5,000 years ago? How old are you?"

"10,000. Why? Didn't I tell you before?"

Beelzemon shook his head. "No."

"Oh, well that doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah." Beelzemon nodded in agreement. He pulled away from Valamon, walking towards the Spinomon.

Thundramon was already attacking the larger Digimon. He had created a sword of pure lighting energy and was cruelly hacking away at the unprotected spots of the Digimon, who was far too slow to catch the faster Vaccine/Viral type.

The Viral screamed with a mixture of pain and annoyance. "You stupid little creature! Stop that right now!" he cried, swatting at Thundramon with his clawed hands.

"Haha! Just try and catch me!" Thundramon taunted as he struck out at Spinomon's leg.

Spinomon roared and spun around, striking Thundramon with his tail, tripping him up.

Spinomon chuckled, placing his foot on Thundramon's back. "Got ya now, ya cocky little nuisance!'

Thundramon screamed as Spinomon put all his weight on his back.

"Thundramon! Get off him you damn dino! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon lunged at Spinomon, lashing out at the larger Viral.

Spinomon cried out as Beelzemon's claws slashed through his chest and backed away, clutching his injured chest, which was leaking blood. Beelzemon bent down and helped Thundramon to his feet.

Valamon walked over to them. "Are you alright, Thundramon?"

"I'm just fine."

Daemon groaned. "You imbecile! Kill them!"

Spinomon growled at Daemon before turning his attention to the three. "Sonic Slash Rain!"

The three leapt out of the way of the blades, throwing themselves on the ground. They stood up.

"Blue Prominence!"

The attack flew between Thundramon and Valamon, startling them both.

"Whoa! That was close."

"Yeah. Come on, let's get this over with."

"I whole-heartedly agree." Beelzemon said as he retrieved his guns.

Daemon was throwing a verbal fit, ranting and swearing angrily. "Fine then, I'll fix this myself! Evil Inferno!"

The attack hit Valamon in the back. She cried out in surprise as she stumbled into Beelzemon.

"Gotcha!" Beelzemon said as he caught Valamon.

"Sorry, 'bout that." Valamon muttered, blushing lightly as she pulled away.

"That's alright. Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired upon Spinomon.

Spinomon flew into a rage. He rushed at Beelzemon, snarling and snapping his jaws, froth and blood flying in every direction.

Beelzemon shoved Valamon away just before Spinomon slammed into him, knocking him down. Clamping his jaws on Beelzemon's shoulder, he tore angrily at the smaller Mega's body with his claws. Beelzemon screamed in pain, writhing violently in an attempt to slash at Spinomon's scaly face so that he could get free.

"No!" Valamon screamed. She dug her claws into Spinomon's side forcefully. "Let him go, you freakin' bastard!"

Spinomon roared in pain, releasing his hold on Beelzemon and turning on Valamon. He grabbed Valamon by her throat with his jaws, pulling her from him and tossing her away.

"V-Valamon!" Thundramon cried, rushing to where she lay. Blood spilled in a crimson puddle from her wounds. "Valamon?" He shook her shoulder.

Valamon's eyes fluttered open and she clutched her throat. She sat up, coughing.

"Valamon, are you alright?"

Valamon coughed and nodded, standing up. She removed her hand; blood continued to stream down her neck to soak into her torn and bloody black shirt.

Beelzemon growled. "Hey, lizard!"

"Huh?" Spinomon turned to Beelzemon.

"Surprise!" Beelzemon stuffed one gun down the startled Viral's throat and pulled the trigger.

Spinomon managed a choked gurgle before exploding into data.

Beelzemon cackled gleefully as he absorbed the data.

"Beelzemon…ow!" Valamon rubbed her throat.

"Valamon!" Beelzemon rushed to her side, catching her as her knees gave way and she collapsed.

"I'm…Ok. I'm fine. Really, just let me go." Valamon said as she pushed away from Beelzemon.

"Yer bleeding like crazy! Just lemme-"

"No! Leave me be, get Daemon!"

Thundramon turned to Daemon, who had turned his back to them and was walking away towards the portal he had created. "Come back you cowardly bastard!"

Daemon whirled around. "Damn you, you insolent Digimon! Die!" He held up his hands. "Evil Inferno!"

Thundramon threw his arms up to block the attack. The force of the impact pushed Thundramon back slightly.

"You alright, Thundramon?" Valamon asked hoarsely.

"Yes."

Valamon smiled weakly. "Good." She covered her mouth to stifle a cough.

Beelzemon placed a hand on her back. "Valamon, you need medical attention, now."

Valamon swatted Beelzemon away. "No, no! I don't need medical attention! Just let me go, my healing abilities are sufficient enough. They always have been."

"Not right now, they won't be. You're losing blood fast."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine!" Valamon insisted. "Daemon needs to die."

"No! Valamon let him go."

"No! He must be stopped from hurting anyone else!" Valamon said, walking towards Daemon.

"Hehehe! Stupid little Guardian! You're too hurt to do anything to me!"

Valamon chuckled. "Oh, really? Viral Rain!"

The sky above Daemon turned grey and black rain poured upon the Viral. He screamed and fell to his knees as the acid burned through his robe to his skin.

Exhausted from the energy used by the attack, Valamon collapsed.

Beelzemon and Thundramon rushed to her side.

Thundramon picked her up as he knelt down. "Valamon? Valamon, wake up, come on!" He shook her roughly.

"Quit shakin' her idiot!" Beelzemon slapped Thundramon upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Moron, that ain't how ya get someone up! Besides, shakin' her ain't gonna help anyway."

"I thought it would." Thundramon said sheepishly.

Valamon moaned. Her eyes opened to slits.

The two breathed sighs of relief.

"Yer alright." Thundramon said.

"How do you feel?" Beelzemon asked.

"It hurts." Valamon said softly, placing one hand on her neck. She groaned as she started fizzing in and out.

Tears spilled from Thundramon's eyes. Raidramon was trying hard to suppress Burnmon from running around screaming his head off and crying his eyes out.

Beelzemon was trying hard to suppress the sob rising in his throat as he watched Valamon begin to deteriorate into data particles.

Valamon sighed and looked up at the two. "…I'm sorry you guys. I've wanted this for so long, but now I don't want to die…."

"We don't want you to either."

Thundramon began to sob loudly, hugging Valamon tight. "No no no no no!"

Valamon coughed weakly. "Kill Daemon for me, will you?"

"Hell yes!" Beelzemon said, standing up. He walked over to Daemon, who was still bent over in pain, the rain having subsided.

Daemon looked up at Beelzemon. "What do you think yer doing? You can't kill me, if you do, you'll lose your ability to Digivolve."

"I don't care. I'm going to kill you anyway." Beelzemon said. He kicked Daemon hard, purposely digging the spikes of his boot deep in the Demon Lord's chest.

Daemon grunted in pain. "Damn you!" he hissed at Beelzemon as he removed his spikes.

"I hate you too, you bastard. Darkness Claw!"

Daemon screamed as Beelzemon's claws plunged through his chest and he exploded into data.

Beelzemon watched the data as it floated away before turning to see Valamon turn completely into data. He De-Digivolved to Impmon and walked over to Thundramon, who was crying into his paws. "Thundramon?"

Thundramon looked down at Impmon, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Who're you?"

"Impmon. De-Digivolved form of Beelzemon. Daemon was the only reason why I could get to Mega. Now that he's gone…well, I'm stuck in my Rookie."

"Oh."

Thundramon dispersed into Raidramon and Burnmon.

_I must leave now, Burnmon. Good-bye._

_Bye._

Raidramon bounded away.

Burnmon looked down at Impmon. "So now what?" he asked, his voice thick.

Impmon shrugged. "I don't know…I could use Daemon's portal to return to his castle. I really don't care right now. I can't believe she's dead!" He pressed his face in his hands, shaking his head.

Burnmon reached out and patted Impmon's shoulder. "It's Ok, buddy."

"No!" Impmon turned and ran to the portal.

Burnmon watched as the small Viral disappeared through the portal and it closed. He stood up, wiping his hand across his eyes. "Now, I'm all alone." He turned and started slowly walking away, staring at the ground through teary eyes.


End file.
